The present invention relates to a thermostatic bimetallic measuring element having a bimetallic body which is arranged on an adjustment lever. For an adjustment, the lever is held in swingable manner on a rear plate around a swing shaft which is displaceable in the rear plate.
Thermostatic bimetallic measuring elements of the above type are used, for instance, in motor vehicles in order, together with a supply transmitter, to measure the supply of liquid in a motor vehicle tank.
In such bimetallic measuring elements the bimetallic body generally engages by a pin into a slot guide which is provided in the radial direction in a structural part which is rigidly attached to a pointer shaft. A heating winding is traversed by a greater or lesser amount of current depending on a level of filling of liquid in a container, so that the bimetallic body is heated and deformed to a greater or lesser extent and turns the pointer shaft via the slot guide.
In order to be able to adjust such thermostatic bimetallic measuring elements, the bimetallic body is arranged on an adjustment lever which is fastened to the rear plate and, for adjustment, can be turned by means of a setting eccentric around a swing shaft. In addition, the lever can be displaced transversely thereto. In order to obtain this possibility of displacement, the adjustment lever is attached to the rear plate by screws which pass through slots. This leads to undesirably high manufacturing and assembling expenses.